I am a What?
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Kurt McVeigh receives a call with some surprising news
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters most of them belong to the Kings, Madison belongs to thegoodmarble. She gave me permission to use the character in my own story.

…

A man in his mid-fifties is busy doing a ballistics test when he receives a call from a lawyer. "Hello is this a Mr. Kurt McVeigh?" Asks the oddball Elsbeth Tascioni.

"Whose asking."

"I am Elsbeth Tascioni I am the lawyer carrying out the will of a Miss Trudy Anne Kent, do you know her?" Kurt thinks back to almost 14 years ago when he had a girlfriend by that name. He thought it didn't end well with her throwing him out for not talking enough to her.

"Yes, I do someone by that name. I haven't seen her in many years though." Kurt sets back in his chair not knowing will this will go, but remembers hearing about this woman from Diane.

"It says here that her daughter Madison Mcveigh Kent is your daughter too and that if she dies she is to go live with her father." Kurt almost drops the phone as Diane walks into his workshop she looks at him as she walks up to him she puts her hands on his shoulders to feel him extremely tense.

Kurt puts the phone back to his ear "you are saying that I have had a daughter for 13 years and did not know about her existence until just now." Diane looks at him nervously thinking about what this will mean for their relationship that just started up again. Should she have gone out with Jack instead of telling him that she is back with a guy she has strong feelings for. Kurt puts his other hand over Diane's to anchor him to what he knows.

"I am saying that there is a young teenager that is now without her mother and as her father you have the right to have her under your care."

"Miss Tascioni, I know nothing about children, but I will have to have my lawyer and Lockhart and Gardner look over this will to see if it is all legit. I wouldn't want to yank anyone from the place that they love after losing the only parent that they have known their whole life and moving out to the country with visits all over the country for my job."

"Wait you work alongside Lockhart and Gardner? I love them, especially Alilica Florrick she is amazing. I would hate to be on the opposite side of anyone from that firm." Diane silently asks for the phone.

"Elsbeth Tascioni, this is Diane Lockhart." Diane pulls the phone away from her ear at Elsbeth's excited tone.

"Oh, Diane it is so great to talk to you, but why are you talking on 's phone?"

"I was right by him when he found out and was wondering if you can send a copy of the Last Will and Testament to my office where I will have one of my associates look it over." Kurt pulls Diane into his lap as a silent thank you.

"Why can't you read it over?" Elsbeth thinks she may know the answer to that as she remembers a story from a few years ago about an expert witness being outed on the stand to be sleeping with Diane, but also remembers that she represented him about a year later in a civil case.

"I am involved with Mr. McVeigh." Kurt wraps his arms around Diane and kisses the back of her neck. "I can get anyone at my firm to read it as they are not or ever have been as close to Kurt as I am."

"Can you get Alicia, I love her." Diane shakes her head at the nature of the lawyer that has helped out many people that she knows.

"Ok, I can get Alicia to look it over to make sure that Kurt is in the clear and can we get a DNA test." Diane looks at Kurt making sure he is ok with it.

"You may not need that. I have seen pictures of Mr. McVeigh and have met with Ms. Kent they do look like father and daughter, same face shape, nose and eyes." Diane's heart speeds up realizing that Kurt may really be a father of a teenager a female one at that.

"Ok, when can they meet?" She looks at Kurt hoping that he doesn't have any cases out of state so that he can take care of a young girl in mourning. She turns to Kurt "one second Elsbeth, Kurt do you have any cases coming in the near future out of state?"

"No, I do not." She smiles at him.

"Good, I know how much you love taking those cases, but until Madison get's settled and maybe for even longer you can't take cases out of the state again." Kurt barries his head in her neck not happy about that, but understands that he now has someone that is more important. "I will help you every step of the way. You may need a women's voice sometimes especially when it comes to lady problems."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbles into her neck.

"I'm back Elsbeth, I just had to talk to Kurt."

"That's fine how does Saturday sound?" Diane turns around and mouths Saturday to Kurt he nods his head for an ok.

"He can be there."

"Great, we will be at the park." Elsbeth hangs up as Diane fully turns around and places her legs near Kurt's hips and gives me a hug and kisses his forehead. She continues to hold him for a few hours until he starts to snore. She nudges him awake.

"What?"

"I think it's time for bed and maybe a small dinner, so we can get a pleasant nights sleep," Kurt grumbles his agreement. Diane gets off his lap and offers her hand to help him up from his chair they head out of the workshop and head into the house.

"Di," Kurt says as she is preparing them sandwiches.

"Yes, Kurt."

"Thank you for today."

Diane turns around and walks over to him, she puts her arms around his neck. "Kurt, you never need to thank me for something like that. I love you, and we are a couple. You just have a slight advantage than most people as I am a top Chicago litigator. Now, let's eat and go to bed so we can fall asleep in each other's arms. She gives him a small kiss. She grabs their plates and sets them n the table. They eat and head to bed. "Good night, Kurt I love you."

"Good night Diane, I love you too." Kurt leans to Diane and kisses her deeply, they don't stop until air becomes a necessity. As they part they open their eyes at the same time. Diane curls into Kurt as they both fall into a deep sleep dreaming about this weekend.

…The Next Day…..

"Alicia, I need you in my office," Diane says as she pokes her head into Alicia's office early the next morning.

Alicia walks into Diane's office to see the older woman sitting in her chair waiting for her. "I need to ask you to look over a will. This will is from a former girlfriend of Kurt's that resulted in a kid he just found out about last night."

"Why can't you look at it?" Diane looks into Alicia's eyes.

"I am in a relationship with Kurt, and it will have to be someone not emotionally involved with the father. Elsbeth Tascioni is faxing it over for you to look it over, and Kurt is meeting them on Saturday."

"So you are going to be a mother figure now."

"I will be there for Kurt in any capacity that I can."

Alicia smiles, "if the two of you need any advice I am one call away."

"That is great as the both of us are being thrown into a whirlwind of parenthood, of course, I will look at it." Around noon the Last Will and Testament is faxed over to Lockhart and Gardner for Alicia to read after she looks over it she goes over to Diane's office. "Everything looks in order for Kurt and he is the father. She included a birth certificate of Madison McVeigh Kent, she was born on September 22, 1998."


	2. Meeting Madison

I do not own these characters most of them belong to the Kings, Madison belongs to thegoodmarble. She gave me permission to use the character in my own story. Note for chapter 2 I recognize that many people find Josh Charles visually appealing. He is cute, but I find Gary Cole more attractive. More so now than when he was on The West Wing. I am also not that only one who has received hate messages last month, so parts of this chapter are directed to the haters. Trigger warning if you have lost someone to cancer. I do not own the lyrics in this chapter they belong to the composers of Legally Blonde The Musical released in 2007.

…

That Saturday is a clear day as Kurt McVeigh walks up to the red-headed lawyer and his daughter. He knew if Trudy wanted him to take care of this girl she must have a good reason. "Hello, Ms. Tascioni. Hello Madison. I'm Kurt your dad." Kurt looks into his own eyes reflected in the teenager.

"I know, my mom told me that my dad lived in the farm country, and would find out about me after she died." Madison looks at Kurt, "what do I call you?"

"Whatever you want to. I know you may not like this. I still want to take care of you, but my lawyer and her mentor are telling me I need to get our DNA tested to make sure that I am your father." Madison's eyes mist over thinking that she has to go back to a foster home. She was at one while the background check was being run on her only living relative. "Hey, it's ok. This is just a precaution so you can be with family."

"I don't have any family left, my grandparents died when I was 6 and 7." Madison looks away from Kurt thinking that he doesn't want her, and that she is going to have live in foster care until she is 18. Kurt raises his head to look at Elsbeth who puts her hand on Madison's shoulder as she looks into Madison's eyes.

"Madison, why don't you go get yourself something to eat," Elsbeth hands her some money, as she talks to Kurt. " I thought Alicia was your lawyer and not Diane."

Kurt smiles, "I don't want Madison to hate Diane as we are spending a lot of time together and I love Diane."

Madison walks up recognizing the name Diane and knowing that they are talking about lawyers. "Diane Lockhart the liberal lawyer that I aspire to become one day. At least meet if I can't become a lawyer." Kurt smiles at Madison as she spews her admiration for Diane feeling the same way about her that she does.

"I am in a relationship with Diane, also you can be anything that you set your mind to be." Madison shakes her head.

"I have been told many times that I am too stupid to do anything." Kurt stands up angry at those people for putting doubt in someone's mind.

"There are always going to be people who try to tell you can't do something, but as Dr. Suess says 'those who care don't matter, those who don't care matter."

"I know, I love this musical called Legally Blonde the Musical based on the movie from the early 2000s," Kurt knows that movie he watched with Diane as a joke.

"Wasn't Elle told to that she couldn't do it?" Kurt is trying to uplift the girl spirits, " I am pretty sure that Diane can tell you things she was told before becoming the lawyer she is today, and my lawyer can also tell you everything she as told when she started practicing law again."

"Wait a minute your lawyer is Alicia Florrick." Madison is realizing how connected her father happens to be, he is dating her idol, knows the woman who should have left her husband for cheating on her with a hooker. That must mean he knows the hotty, Will Gardner. She blushes thinking about Diane Lockhart's partner. Kurt raises his eyebrows wondering why she is blushing. "Can we go meet them?" Kurt looks at Elsbeth who is jogging in place right now.

"Ms. Tascioni, do you want to go to Lockhart and Gardner too?"

"Of course, I would love to see them. They all are awesome people," the three of them get into their cars. Madison decides to ride with Kurt in his truck and Elsbeth in her car as they drive to the firm. They ride in the elevator, "you two go talk to Diane, while I talk to Alicia."

Kurt and Madison depart from Elsbeth and walk towards Diane's office when they hear her voice raise in pitch, "Jack I told you I am seeing someone and it is serious." Kurt waits for her to finish her conversation with the gentleman caller trusting her, while Madison's eyes drift over to Will's office who is deep in conversation with a woman of average height and black hair, she recognizes as their PI. "Jack you were the one to stand me up. I told you I didn't want to see you romantically after that. I am back with the man I am in love with. That I missed ever since you stood me up for that 20 something that showed up at court when I was there testifying for you. Diane hangs up the phone and notices Kurt outside with a teenager that must be Madison.

Diane gets up from her desk and walks to the door as Kurt opens the door to usher in Madison and himself. "Hello Kurt, and you must be Madison," Diane offers her hand to shake as the girl brings her into a hug.

"Hi, Ms. Lockhart you are an amazing lawyer. I have been to some of your guest lectures at colleges near me. My mom was glad that I had a good influence instead of the Disney Channel and Nickelodeon stars that most people my age look up to." Diane blushes at the admiration from her. Kurt smiles as he likes when Diane blushes as he knows how to make her blush.

"Hi, Madison, how are you doing?" Diane never really has been around a teenager since she was one those many years ago.

"I am glad to finally get out of a crowded place that I have been in for months since my mother was admitted into the hospital after her cancer was finally getting the best of her." Diane puts her arms around the teenager knowing how it is to lose someone they love to cancer. "Not that the foster parents weren't good people, they were." Kurt notices that Diane's arms were around his daughter and knows that he still have things to learn about the woman he has falling in love with.

"Madison what do you want for dinner?" Madison looks up at Kurt thinking that she can actually have more than one serving of food.

"What can you make?"

Diane unfolds her arms from Madison, "your dad is an excellent cook. There are many times that I just want to make the 40-mile drive from Chicago to the country just to have his cooking." Kurt looks at Diane and has a silent conversation with her.

"Diane, do you want to come over for dinner?" Diane shakes her head no.

"I think you two should have some time to get to know each other before I encroach on your private time." Madison looks at her.

"I am going to have to get to know you, I heard Kur my day that he is in love with you."

Diane looks at Kurt silently asking 'you told her you love me.'

Kurt silently said his "yep." Kurt then speaks up, "I thought Madison should know that I was serious about you and that we love each other."

"I am fine having dinner with you Ms. Lockhart, something on my bucket list is off then." Madison tries not to sound too eager about getting to know Diane.

"I will on one condition, Madison."

"What?"

"You call me Diane, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, so might as well call me by my name." Madison nods her head the affirmative. "I have to get back to work, so I can be home at a decent time.

…5 hours later…..

Diane walks into Kurt's house to see him cooking and hears music coming from upstairs. "I guess Madison is upstairs," Diane says as she kisses Kurt.

"Yes, she is. We picked up some things, so she could make a room her own. I think you are going to love her. She loves theatre and from what I gather a liberal like you."

Diane rubs his arm, "poor Kurt surrounded by liberals." They start to hear Madison singing.

" _Yes! I've been smiling and sweet and thoroughly beaten blowing my chance. Let's not chase him away let's face him and say, 'Hey Punk Let's Dance.'_

 _This chip on my shoulder makes me stronger and bolder. No more whining or blaming I am re-claiming my pride!_

 _Grab that book and let's do this, instead of doodling hearts all through this! Now there's a chip on my shoulder! Let's see him knock it aside!_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah! Daughter of Delta Nu Show him that you're no fool. Daughter of Delta Nu Go back to school with a big chip on your shoulder!"_

"What is that from?"

"She told me about loving the musical Legally Blonde based off the movie. It must be from it."

"You mean the movie you rented as a joke?" Both Diane and Kurt laugh at that memory of that movie night. "I will go up and get her if dinner is ready."

"Go ahead, I think she needs to talk to someone who has faced naysayers in their life." Diane raises her eyebrows, "she has been told that she is stupid many times and that she can't be a great lawyer like you."

"I'll go up and talk to her. Call us when dinner is done." Diane walks up to Madison's room ready to give her a pep talk when she knocks on the girl's bedroom door, "Madison it's Diane." Madison opens the door to her music blaring show tunes.

"Hi, Diane, come in." Diane looks around to see playbills everywhere.


End file.
